Hermione Finds Her Way
by yojami
Summary: My first fanfic, please R&R. After defeating Voldemort, Hermione goes to a muggle college. She has a new boyfriend, but she is not over Ron. Prior posted as Aftermath. RonXHerm, HermXOC just for Ch1.


Summary: The war is over, with the good guys victorious, but scarred. Hermione escapes to a muggle college and new boyfriend to heal emotional wounds, but she's not over Ron. 

A/N: First story ever. Constructive reviews appreciated. Please read and review. This used to be titled "Aftermath", but I changed it after finding out how many fics had the same name. I wrote this summary back in 2003 and it still seems plausible.

Disclosure: I don't own any Harry Potter characters that appear here. All other characters are mine, blah blah blah.

------------------------

Hermione Finds Her Way

"It's not the destination, but the journey that matters." - From someone, don't remember who.

Chapter 1 - College Mistake

"Stupid book!" Hermione screamed in frustration. She had never had so much trouble studying before. Spells were one thing, but number theory was another. Why ever did she think she could do this?

She sighed, dejected. After the war, she retreated into the muggle world, determined to forget the past, the hurt, the pain. It was too hard though. Every time she tried to study, her thoughts traveled to Hogwarts, to Ron, to Harry, to her friends, to. to her classmates who didn't make it. It was too painful to remember, but too painful to forget. She thought moving to America would change it - a new atmosphere in a muggle college, with no magic, but it was no use. It was too hard to forget.

She hated what she was doing. She was running away, but she just wasn't the same.

------------

"Hey Hermit, wake up!", a voice shouted out from across the quad. It was her classmate Andrew. He was always calling her that, affectionately teasing her for always staying in.

Hermione looked up from her reverie and smiled. She had to keep up a brave face so no one would know how she really felt. No one knew about her past, about the war, about Hogwarts, about Voldemort, and she wanted to keep it that way. College was about finding herself again and about burying the past.

"So, you gonna help me with this theory stuff?" She asked coyly, trying to look helpless. Andrew was always a fun distraction. She knew he adored her and she took advantage of that every time she had the chance. It was so unlike her, it was fun. Besides, as she has witnessed from most everyone around her, college was a time for adventure, and for some, experimentation.

"You know I could never turn you down, Hermione. I know you are smart, but you just don't seem to pay attention though. I guess we'll have to study more tonight." Andrew was trying his best to be serious as he sat down next to her and opened up a book. As much as he wanted to pursue her, he cared about her and genuinely wanted to help.

"Sorry Andrew, I don't mean to be a burden, I usually AM good at this stuff, but I feel so distracted lately." That's the most honest she has ever been with Andrew, and probably the most honest she has been with herself in a while.

"Well, maybe if you went out with me tonight? Say, a study date or something? I promise I won't try anything." He winked and smiled. He really liked her, but knew that she was closed off emotionally, he was patient. It was okay with him, he just wanted to be near her.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the library". She smiled and continued to study. Andrew was a good friend, always watching out for her, just like Harry and Ron. She flipped the page and took a deep breath. She missed them, a lot.

------------------

It was nearing finals and Hermione would have to have a perfect score plus extra credit to earn an "A". She was struggling, but for her, struggling was an A- average. Some things never change and her perfection with school was one of them. All those study sessions with Andrew helped tremendously. She looked up from her book and stared at Andrew. A lock of his dark hair fell to the side of his face and she had to resist the urge to push it aside. She felt attracted to him, but she didn't feel like acting on those feelings.

Closing her books and standing up, she announced, "I'm done, if the professor doesn't think I'm bloody brilliant, then he's a bloke." Andrew laughed, "I love it when you speak all British-like, it's so cute." Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically, "It's surprising that you find my accent amusing, when it's you who sounds so funny, Yankee." Their relationship consisted nothing more than light banter and study hours. As far as she was concerned, that's all she could handle right now.

---------------------

Hermione was waiting for Andrew outside class. "Hey, how'd you finish so fast? That last question on the number zero was tough."

She smiled ignoring the question, she didn't want to tell him she thought the final was easy. After a semester at school, she started to feel a little better, a little bolder. Maybe it was time for her to take a chance. "Andrew, we have to talk."

"Okay, what about?" He was still a little distracted, thinking about the test.

"It's about us."

"Oh? Oh! Um, okay." He wanted to ask her out, but was scared. Was she telling him that she didn't want to hang out with him anymore because she can study on her own? Was she bored? Or did she like him? Either way, he did not want to give a clue to what he was thinking so he remained silent.

"Well, you know I appreciate all the time you have spent with me, helping me out. Being a friend but." Oh oh. it's the "friend" word. His thoughts raced.

She continued, "I'd like us to go out on a real date, outside of studying."

He was surprised. He had expected something else. but this, was much better. "Sure, I've always known that you couldn't resist me after all this time.. like um.. what? 5 months? See, I'm irresistible. I'm just kidding. You know that right?" Whew, he babbled when he was nervous, wow, a date with Hermione. He didn't care if he failed the test, well, maybe a little.

-------------------

Hermione was having a great time, outside of school, Andrew was even sweeter and funnier. She surprised herself when she asked him out. She had wanted to tell him that she was thinking of going back to England, but when she saw his face, she couldn't. A very fine mess you have gotten yourself into, she thought. He's the only friend I have here and I can't even tell him the truth. What am I doing going on a date with him? Leading him on? I do like him though, and he's cute. I deserve to have some fun don't' I?

At the conclusion of their date, Andrew was watching the tele with Hermione in her door room as they usually do after studying. However, it was unusual that her roommate was visiting her parents so they were alone together. Andrew surprised her by kissing her on her cheek.

It startled Hermione a bit that she stood up and straightened her skirt. "Um.. well, I think it's time to call it a night."

Andrew looked hurt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"Oh, it's not that." Visibly uncomfortable, she tried to ease him. "I'm just tired."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I. " He trailed off, searching for the right words. He decided to come clean. "I like you a lot. I just thought that maybe we can be more than friends. I thought this date, was. did you have a good time?" He had never been this unsure of himself.

Hermione suddenly felt very guilty. He looked so apologetic and sincere. "I haven't been very honest with you. It's been a short time since I broke up with my last boyfriend and I'm not ready to move this fast." She didn't want to add that she was thinking of going back to England for good after next semester.

"It's okay, I understand completely." He started to put on his jacket and turned to leave. He didn't want to show her how disappointed he was.

Then she did the most unexpected thing. she stepped in front of him and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kissed, but kept it chaste. She could tell that he was holding back for her and for that she was grateful. "Thanks for a lovely evening." She smiled, then added, "I'd like to do this again."

"What about tomorrow? We're both done with finals so why not?" He didn't want to appear too eager, but that kiss was amazing, so he didn't want to miss his chance.

------------------

They dated regularly that next semester. To Andrew's dismay, they never did more than kiss a little and talk about school. It didn't bother him that she did not want to move the relationship to a more physical level, what bothered him was that he felt that she was hiding something from him. Whenever it appeared that she was about to open up her feelings, she would changed the subject. Something was obviously bothering her.

"Hermit, can we talk?"

Hermione looked up from her book. It was another study night, but they had her room to themselves. "Yes? Are you still disappointed that I beat you at chess last night?" She smiled, she could never beat Ron, but Andrew was easy.

He decided to be truthful now. If it meant that she would break up with him, who cares. He just wanted to know her, really know what was going on in her mind. "It's about you. I'm worried. You never seem to really open up to me."

Hermione replied angrily, "Just because I won't shag you?"

"No, it's not that at all. Why do you have to be so defensive about it. I could care less. kind of, but sometimes I feel like I know more about my professor than you. Like how are your parents? How was high school? Where you popular there? Valedictorian? What do you want to be after college? Why are you still going out with me?" He was on a roll, he decided to add the last one to be complete.

"Like I told you before, nothing really important happened at school. My parents are fine. High school well, just normal stuff, I kept a low profile, tried not to get picked on." She hated lying, but she didn't want him to know the truth either. "After college, I don't know, I've don't want to think that far ahead right now, but I do like you so stop asking so many questions. Satisfied?"

"No, I'm not." He persisted. "I'd like to know abou". He didn't get a chance to finish.

Hermione got up and kissed him, she learned that this was the easiest way to shut him up.

"Hey, no fair, you always do tha". Again, not allowed to finish.

Hermione started kissing him more fervently than ever. Andrew seemed very confused, but wasn't complaining. Soon they were on the bed and Hermione was determined to continue. It had been so long that she was this close to anyone physically and she missed it. She kissed Andrew some more and closed her eyes. She started to get excited and was contemplating removing clothes, when she moaned, "Oh Ron!"

-------------------

A/N: Back in 2003, I was a n00b and reposted this story when I was trying to change the title. I didn't realize that reposting erased reviews, so I apologize to the original reviewers back in 2003 for the reviews that got lost.

After reading Book 7, I was inspired to finish this. Luckily I made a good guess back then so I didn't really need to change this chapter. It's pretty weird updating a story that started 4 years ago, since then I've been obsessed with anime and manga, especially Naruto and Bleach. I just wanted closure for this story, I hate that I never finished it. Please R&R if you are so inclined.


End file.
